


Spiteful Princess, Aggrivated Princess

by Glytchy



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, WIP, another take that was inspired by a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	Spiteful Princess, Aggrivated Princess

Asteoliana rolled her eyes. Her father was hounding her about choosing a husband. If she didn’t, thanks to antiquated laws from the stone age she’d lose her throne to a vial and repugnant cousin who only wished to have the throne so she could force as many men and women in to her bed as possible.

 

With a heavy sigh the Majesdanian princess shed her human guise and flew away with all haste. Leaving her father angry and ranting. He’d no doubt send her mother by her bedroom later on in the night to talk her ear off.

 

Taking to the skies Asteoliana went as high as she was able. A plan forming in her mind. Pulling out a special mirror from her inner hidden pocket. Hovering high in the sky, Asteoliana spoke the spell to contact her dearest friend.

Heart hammering in her chest to the point of pain she waited. Then he picked up, and she whimpered. “Loki you need to marry me!”

\----

Asteoliana stood before Loki in his bedroom, the two fluent in mirror magic, having spent many summers together as children they had learned a great many things.

All that was put to a stop when Odin attempted seducing Asteoliana’s Mother. The Majesdanian Queen has screamed in terror and her Husband had been furious. War was barely avoided.

“So you want to wed because you’re parents despise me and my so called family…” Loki cocked a brow in disbelief.

“Loki … please, you would rule beside me. Away from your brother and father. We could bring Frigga with us were she willing. You are the only friend I can truly trust. With all that I am, Loki I love you.”

Loki sighed, the naive woman. Asteoliana didn’t understand that what he wanted was romantic love from her, as he always had. “You are not in love with me sweetheart. What happens when the right person comes along and you love them. Are in love with them… what then?”

Asteoliana stared, her jaw open wide. Shocked by his words. Her brows dropped nose crinkling, unaware that it was a favorite expression Loki adored.

“Loki my magic is not nor has it ever pertained to mind reading. Listen to me. Please, my only friend. I will never make a fool of you. I will never toss you aside. You would be an absolute equal to me in every way possible. This will work. You and I would outshine my mother and father, your ridiculous oaf of a brother, that pig Odin and show your mother a undeniable truth!”

Loki pulled her close to him, hugging her with all his might, to himself he thought. All that time just us, uninterrupted… perhaps I can finally get her to fall for me… perhaps she will understand and fall for me properly. Aloud he chuckled. “Asteoliana… You are a wicked and wonderful woman. I will accept. If for no other reason than you beg so prettily, so earnestly.”

Warmth flooded Asteoliana’s face, was it just her or did the way he said beg carry an allure of sensuality?


End file.
